


See You in the Hot Tub

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Frank Iero, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Frankie, we can't. Not here.""Sure we can, babydoll. No one will see." He caught Gerard's ear between his teeth before breathing, "So why don't you be a good boy for Daddy, yeah?"





	See You in the Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arielthewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/gifts).



> Hey guys! I've been sick all day but I still managed to write this, so I'm pleased! I hope y'all like it.
> 
> This is for arielthewiccan, the lovely reader who requested some little gee/daddy frank in public. Coincidentally, public place happened to be my prompt for today, so I thought this would be perfect! Hope you like it fam c:
> 
> Day three: public place

"Frank, we can't do this!" Gerard hissed, giggling as Frank shimmied over the gate, swinging his legs over the other side and dropping into the pool area.

Frank peeked over the top of the gate, just tall enough to peer over it. His eyes were glowing with a smirk, and it had Gerard's heart racing. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fraaank..."

Frank chuckled, turning and jogging toward the far end of their apartment complex's shared pool, stripping off his clothes along the way. "See you in the hot tub, princess!" He tossed his clothes onto a deck chair along the way, fully naked in the dark midnight air.

With a roll of his eyes, Gerard hoisted himself up and over the locked gate (too easy to climb to be a real security measure) and followed his boyfriend to the hot tub. Nervously, he pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it on a nearby chair.

"Don't be scared, baby," Frank said, leaning out of the water on his arms and watching Gerard with a soft smile. "No one's gonna be out here this late."

"Yeah, 'cause the pool closed at nine," Gerard grumbled, shuffling out of his sweatpants and boxers nevertheless. He sank into the warm water, sighing in pleasure as he waded down the steps and sat down next to Frank.

"Mm," Frank hummed, climbing into the other man's lap. "Feels nice, huh?"

Gerard smiled, grabbing Frank's hips and pulling him closer. "Feels better with you here."

Frank laughed, running his fingers through Gerard's hair and tangling them in the long black locks. After a moment of staring into the other man's big hazel eyes, Frank leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, making Gerard squeak in surprise.

When they broke apart, he whispered, "Frankie, we _can't_. Not here."

"Sure we can, babydoll. No one will see." He caught Gerard's ear between his teeth before breathing, "So why don't you be a good boy for Daddy, yeah?"

Gerard whined softly, tilting his head back as Frank moved down to kiss his neck. "You're so naughty, Daddy."

Frank's hips rocked against his, and the slide of the hot water made it that much more intense. They both gave soft noises of pleasure, and Frank instructed, "You'll have to be quiet, kitty boy. Can't have anyone hearing us..."

Gerard gasped when the other man bit down on his throat. " _Oh_. Yes, Daddy."

They made out heatedly for a while, Gerard trying to smother his moans against Frank's mouth. Their bodies melded together in the warm water of the hot tub, and wet, slippery skin rubbed together in a languid crash of passion.

"Look at you," Frank murmured as he snaked a hand between them to grasp Gerard's cock. "So pretty and desperate. What would people think if they saw you like this?"

Gerard whimpered underneath him, back arching as Frank pleasure him with his hand and sucked at a sensitive spot below his ear. “Daddy, please. You’re makin’ me worried.” His voice was high and whiny as he slipped into the headspace.

“You wanna know what they’d think?” Frank rasped, ignoring his lover’s anxious pleas. “They’d know what a good little slut you are for your Daddy.”

“ _Daddy_ , pwease,” Gerard mewled, bucking up into Frank’s fist. “Baby needs to come. Pwease can baby come, Daddy?”

“Yeah,” Frank said, brushing the sweat-sticky hair away from Gerard’s forehead. “Go on, sweetheart—come for Daddy.”

With a whiny little gasp, Gerard was coming hard, eyes fluttering shut as he shuddered and rode it out. Frank watched, smirking in satisfaction, as his baby finished, come mixing with the water.

Gerard’s eyes opened, hazy where they peered out from beneath long, girlish eyelashes. He panted, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Frank kissed his cheek. “Yeah angel. Now do you wanna have Daddy’s cummies?”

Gerard’s eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. “Yes pwease, Daddy!”

“Good boy.” Frank got to his feet, standing on the ledge they were seated on, and guided his cock to Gerard’s mouth. “Show me how good you are with your mouth, baby.”

Gerard obeyed, wrapping his lips around Frank and taking him in deep form the start, eager to make his Daddy come. He gagged a little when Frank’s dick hit the back of his throat, but he forced himself to stay down, swallowing around him and warm inside from the praises Frank was whispering above him.

“God, kitten,” he groaned, grabbing Gerard by the hair and pulling him down. Frank fucked his throat, desperate to finish and knowing that Gerard liked it rough. “Imagine what people would think if they saw you like this. Choking around my cock, letting me use you like a whore. You want them to see you like this, Gee?”

Gerard groaned, hollowing his cheeks and gagging harshly every time Frank’s cock forced open his throat. He looked up at his Daddy, eyes watery, and the sight brought Frank to the edge. Shoving his cock in and holding Gerard’s head in place, Frank spilled down his throat, hips rocking forward. Gerard choked on it, some spraying out the sides of his mouth as he coughed and gagged, but he forced himself to swallow Frank’s come.

When Frank let go of him, Gerard pulled off, gasping and spluttering. Frank fell forward, holding himself up with a hand on the ground and leaning over Gerard, panting. After a moment, he sank back into the water, looking exhausted but content.

“Mm, that was so fucking hot, baby,” he rasped, fixing Gerard with a lazy grin.

Gerard smiled back sweetly. “It was actually pretty great. The adrenaline had me up the wall, but it made it so much more intense.”

“Maybe we should do this again sometime,” Frank suggested thoughtfully. “Like, somewhere there’s people—where we have more of a risk of being caught.”

Gerard’s face heated up. “I don’t know about that…”

“We don’t have to. But think about it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Frank took his hand, scooting closer to his lover in the relaxing water. “Good. Now let’s enjoy having the hot tub all to ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> Once again, leave a comment if you have any requests or suggestions! I love getting ideas from you guys! <3


End file.
